


The Inquisition

by islandkate



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/pseuds/islandkate
Summary: He’s late.  It’s dark.  Things are not what they seem.





	The Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WerewulfTherewulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf/gifts).



Kili was late. Really late. He was likely-to-be-locked-out late. In all the years of carpet picnic date night, he had never messed up like this. It was the whipped cream on his crappy Sunday.

First, his client insisted on a Sunday portrait sitting. They couldn't really afford for him to turn down work, even if this was their one day off together. Then he missed the last bus and had to walk five miles home. And he couldn't even text Fili and tell him because his phone was dead! It didn't matter, he thought as he trudged, he was probably dead for missing date night anyway. Traitorously, his stomach growled as he imagined his blonde boyfriend enjoying their dinner, comfortably stretched across the living room floor watching a movie… alone. He blew an unruly dark curl from his forehead with a huff and keep walking.

At long last, the house was in sight. It was dark now but no lights shone through any of the windows. That was odd. Now he was worried on top of everything else. Long, lean legs lengthened their stride.

Voices! He heard voices inside. Why would Fili have guests on date night in the dark? Cheating never crossed his mind, but worries? Worries multiplied. Muffled shouting echoed inside.

“Will you confess?”

“No, no, no, no!”

The door was locked! Where were his keys? The door was never locked because he could never keep track of his keys.

“No, no, no, no!”

Kili was flustered and close to panic now. He had no keys, the door was locked, and he was sure Fili was in danger! When he heard, “Now I'll work on the knees!” that was it. He dropped everything and yanked open the nearest window, diving in.

Hitting the ground shoulder first, he tucked his chin and rolled. Rising, however, was blocked by a solid mass of muscle that flipped him, shoved him to the floor, grabbed his left wrist and shoved it behind his back up to his shoulder blade, immobilizing the terrified brunet.

Struggling furiously, spurred on by imagining his beloved blond lying injured or unconscious nearby, Kili bucked against the restraining form and called out to his love, “Fili!”

Suddenly, the weight was gone from his back. A lamp lit. Two strong arms lifted him into an embrace.

“Kili?”

Blue eyes met brown. Fear, worry, and finally comfort passing through both. “Kili, what on earth were you doing? You scared me half to death!”

The explanation vomited out almost faster than Fili could follow. “I missed the bus. Had to walk home. Phone died. No keys. Thought I heard you being interrogated and threatened.”

“Oh, my love,” the blond hugged his boyfriend tighter. “I was just watching History of the World Part I while I waited for you. I was worried about you and the comedy was helping my nerves. That was the Spanish Inquisition part you heard.” He pulled the still shaking younger man onto the couch.

“Oh,” Kili actually looked sheepish. “I thought we were watching Young Frankenstein tonight. I wasn't expecting the inquisition.”

Fili laughed. He rolled on the cushions, laughing so hard tears ran down his cheek. “Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!”


End file.
